THe Brothers
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: This is an origin story for Caleb. Later chapters will have more mature themes happening.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sims 4. This is based on mods, cheat codes, and my turning Lilith Vatore into a guy. She is much cuter as a guy than as a lady. The Vampire community all either know of each other or know each other personally. Vampires in my story can feed off of each other in a pinch if needed to survive. I don't know if Maxis, EA or Origins did an origin background on any of the Sims 4 Vampires and felt like

My name is Damian Vatore. I once had 2 brothers but now have one. I am a body builder and have a slightly Asian face. My bright teal eyes have seen way too much over the years. My short black hair is a little wild but professional at the same time. I would definitely say I am one cute guy. My golden skin glistens for competitions. My brother is Caleb. We now live in Forgotten Hollow but it wasn't always that way. We once lived in Medieval Europe in a small village ravaged by the plague. Life was a precious commodity then. Unlike now where everything is so amazingly modern with running water, electricity, computers, phones and so much more we read by candle light, cooked everything in a fireplace. No Temur-Pedic or Sleep Number beds. Sleeping on a mattress filed with straw and a bed with ropes to tighten before you went to bed. Oh how I love modern conveniences.

I was once mortal as are many Vampires. Caleb our other brother Victor and I were mortal during the Black Plague. Caleb was just a child, Victor a young adult and I was a teen. Victor tall and wiry with large bright blue eyes that always made us think of what the ocean must look like. Perfect beautiful peach face with high cheekbones and ruddy complexion. He had become best friends recently with a man named Seth. Seth exotic looks, with pale skin, warm silvery lavender eyes that would melt anyone's heart and pretty pink lips. His lovely full wavy black locks pulled back. He was a nobleman or maybe royalty but he had a secret. Our parents succumbed to the Black Plague as did the rest of our family. Caleb was starting to show the signs of getting sick from the plague. We had buried them all in period of a few days. Victor asked us a question with is melodic deep voice. He was telling us about an offer Seth had for the 3 of us. The thought of burying our youngest brother Caleb from the plague worried us both very much.

I don't know if Caleb understood anything other than no longer being sick but Victor looking out for us as usual and explained to us about becoming vampires. We agreed and followed our brother to Seth's home. A beautiful castle far from our village. I think it took us a few days but we got there and we were warmly welcomed by Seth. His soft kind voice reminded me of what angels must sound like.

"Caleb how are you feeling?"Victor asked carrying him like mother would have gently and with much concern.

"Victor" he smiled weakly.

"Do you trust me ?"

"Yes"

"I am sorry that there is no other way known to cure you, my dear" Victor said trying to not cry.

He handed him to Seth first. Seth sang him a song his hypnotic voice must have made our youngest brother feel at peace as he held him close like a father might his dying son. Caleb says it didn't hurt when Seth bit him. Seth took his nail from his left index finger and cut his hand and Caleb drank his essence. Some Vampires when we transform we get very sick from food or the very thought of eating, Caleb did not. maybe it was Seth's gift as The King of Vampires and the oldest one of our kind.

We would later learn Seth was originally from Atlantis and became the First Vampire as a result of a ritual gone wrong. He would be able to feed off of blood like Caleb and I. He would be able to fed off of energy both passive and life force non life force energy but not through blood. He could feed off of all emotions, psychic abilities and mental abilities. I went next unlike Caleb I would get sick off of eating during and after my transformation. Victor on the other hand gained all of Victor's abilities through his transformation. He like Caleb didn't get sick from eating as he transformed. No weaknesses just like Seth. Not all Vampires gain their master's abilities or even weaknesses.


End file.
